


Lesson Learnt

by samandbucky



Series: Avengers A/B/O Verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguing, Injury, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Clint gets upset when his alpha's tell him that he can't go on a mission for Fury. He ends up going anyways to try and prove a point to his alpha's, and drags Bucky along with him. Things don't exactly go to plan.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Avengers A/B/O Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Lesson Learnt

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill(s): Protective Sniper Boyfriends (Winterhawkbingo)

Sam and Rhodey are in the kitchen preparing dinner, the other Avengers scattered in the living room, when Lucky suddenly comes running into the common area.

“I guess that means Clint’s back,” Sam says, chuckling, as he looks over at Rhodey.

“Stupid dog. I told you not to run off like that and you did it anyway!” Clint shouts as he walks into the common area. “Why on Earth are you hiding near Tony? He doesn’t even like you.”

“Hey. I never said I didn’t like him,” Tony huffs, reaching over to pet Lucky on the head.

“Yeah, but you don’t love him either,” Clint argues. “ _I’m_ the only one who takes care of him around here.”

“I have enough children to deal with without adding a dog to the mix,” Tony says.

“I hope you’re talking about the robots in your lab,” Clint says as he crosses his arms against his chest.

“Sure, sweetheart. Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Tony smirks when Clint rolls his eyes.

Clint huffs, and then he turns, walking into the kitchen where he instantly latches onto Sam. “Sammy, Tony’s being mean to me again,” he complains.

“Babe, you literally just got here like two minutes ago,” Sam replies, raising his eyebrows.

“Two minutes is just enough time for Tony to be mean to me,” Clint retorts. “Go beat him up for me.”

“I am not going to go beat him up for you. Are you out of your mind?” Sam laughs.

Clint glares at him, and then his eyes brighten up when Steve suddenly walks into the kitchen. “Steve! Thank goodness. My lord and savior. You’d be someone up for me, wouldn’t you?”

“Well, yes… of course. If someone was being rude or treating you disrespectfully. Why?” Steve asks.

Clint whoops, throwing an arm in the air. “Excellent. I need you to go into that living room and beat up Tony because he’s being mean to me, _and_ he’s stealing my dog from me. Now _that_ is rude,”

Steve blinks a few times as he stares at Clint, before looking over at Rhodey and Sam.

“Don’t look at me. I’ve learned to stop questioning at this point,” Rhodey says.

Steve shakes his head. “I’m not going to beat up Tony. I’m sorry Clint,”

“You’re all terrible alpha’s. Absolutely terrible,” Clint grumbles.

“Really? That so? Because that's certainly not what you were saying last night when you were screaming my name last night,” Sam responds, smirking when Clint’s cheeks quickly turn a bright shade of pink.

“Terrible,” Clint repeats before storming out of the kitchen. He huffs in annoyance, and then he makes his way back over to Tony, flopping down on the couch and curling up next to him.

“Let me guess, whatever you wanted them to do, they didn’t do, and now you’re being sulky,” Tony says.

Clint glances up and glares at him. “I’ve had about enough of you snarky alpha’s tonight,” he grumbles.

Tony barks out a laugh, and then he carefully snakes his arm around Clint’s waist, pulling him closer. “Come on, what kind of alpha’s would we be if we didn’t tease our omega?”

“The good kind,” Clint replies instantly, burying his face in Tony’s chest.

“Did something happen on your walk that’s gotten you in such a sour mood?” Tony asks curiously.

Clint bites his lip slightly before looking up at Tony. “I got a phone call,” he begins, and Tony stares at him, which causes Clint to sigh. “Fury’s sending me on a mission with some of the guys from SHIELD.”

“Excuse me?” Tony asks, letting go of Clint as he sits up.

“I knew that was going to be your reaction,” Clint mumbles.

“This is completely unacceptable. Fury is not allowed to send you out on missions without asking us first. You may work for them, but you’re our omega, and we get the final say,” Tony snaps.

“What’s going on?” Steve asks as he walks into the living room, and blinks a few times when he sees Tony now standing on the couch. “Tony, why are you standing on the couch?”

“You-” Tony points to Steve angrily, and nearly loses his balance but quickly catches himself. He looks at Steve again. “You need to call Fury. He’s sending Clint on missions without our permission.”

“What’s the big deal?” Clint asks before Steve can reply. “It’s just for a few days anyways.”

“That doesn’t matter!” Tony exclaims, throwing his arms, then proceeds to fall back down on the couch. “Fury agreed to our pack rules, and he continues time and time again to go against them.”

“But Natasha doesn’t have to wait for your permission before going on a mission,” Clint argues.

“Clint, we’re not trying to upset you-” Steve begins.

“Too late,” Clint sings, before glaring at Steve. “It’s because Bucky and I are omegas, correct? So obviously we have different rules which is total bullshit. I thought our pack was better than that”

“Clint,” Tony warns, sighing. “I know you don’t like it, but this is how things have to be. For your safety, and our sanity. As alpha’s, we go crazy not knowing where our omega’s are, and even when we do know, we need to make it so that you aren’t gone for long, because we can’t stand having you away for long.”

Clint scoffs. “It’s bullshit,” he mumbles, before standing from the couch. “I’m going on the mission, which, by the way, is only for three days. I’m sure you’ll be just fine for three days without me.”

“Clint-” Steve tries again, but Clint is already walking away. Steve frowns, and looks over at Tony. “Fuck. What’s the problem? This is how things have always been done in our pack. Why is he getting so upset?”

As Clint is leaving the living room, he bumps into Bucky.

“Hey-” Bucky begins, but he yelps when Clint grabs his arm and starts leading him the opposite way. “Clint, what’s going on?” He tries to keep up with Clint as they walk.

“I’m going on a mission, and I need you to come with me to prove a point,” Clint says.

“Okay, but _why_?” Bucky asks, confused. “Do the alpha’s know that we’re leaving?”

“They know,” Clint replies, looking over at Bucky. “It’s only for a few days. A simple mission. Me and you are leading the team. Fury will tell us more details once we get to HQ.”

“Fine, but if we get in trouble, then you’re getting all the blame,” Bucky says.

Clint and Bucky both pack a bag, since they’ll be gone a few days.

Clint feels a little bad about going behind his alpha’s backs, but he’s so mad at them that he doesn’t care, and he will prove that he doesn’t need their permission to go on missions.

Later that night, Steve goes up to Clint’s bedroom. He knows he won’t be in their usual shared bedroom, because of the fight earlier. Steve walks up to the door and knocks on it. “Clint?” He waits a moment, but then he doesn’t get an answer. “Jarvis? Where is Barton’s location?”

“Mr. Barton is not located in the tower, Captain Rogers. It appears as though he and Sergeant Barnes have decided to go ahead with the mission,” Jarvis informs him.

Steve instantly pauses. “Wait a minute, _Bucky_ went with him?” He asks, his voice raising.

“I’m afraid so, Captain. Would you like me to get a hold of Nicholas Fury for you?” Jarvis asks.

“Thank you Jarvis, but me and the alpha’s will handle this,” Steve says, before making his way back downstairs to the common floor where the other alpha’s are currently cuddled up on the couch.

“Well, that didn’t take very long,” Tony says first, cuddling up beside Rhodey.

“Now’s not the time, Tony. I told you that we should have gone after him as soon as he walked away,” Steve says. “Because now we have two missing omega’s we have to deal with.”

“Wait a minute, he took Bucky with him?” Sam asks, frowning as he sits up.

“It appears so. Jarvis says neither of them are located in the tower, so they went on the mission even after we told Clint not to, and I’m guessing he dragged Bucky along with him,” Steve sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Honestly. Can’t we go one week without those omega’s causing trouble?”

“Alright,” Tony untangles himself from Rhodey and stands up from the couch.

“What are you doing?” Steve asks, blinking a few times as he watches Tony.

“Well, we have to find those two knuckleheads, don’t we?” Tony asks. “If Fury isn’t going to tell us, then we have to find their location through Jarvis. We can track them down easily.”

“Wait a minute,” Rhodey says, standing up as well. “Maybe we shouldn’t go after them.”

Tony immediately whips around to look at Rhodey. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Rhodey, Clint has totally stepped out of line!” Steve hisses. “He went behind our backs after we specifically told him that we did not want him going on a mission without our permission.”

“I agree with Dr. Suess over here,” Tony says, gesturing to Steve.

Steve looks over at Tony and glares at him, before looking back at Rhodey. “They need to be punished,”

“Steve, come on now. I think that’s pushing it a little too far,” Rhodey says, sighing. “We don’t ever punish our omega’s unless they’ve done something absolutely horrible, and I don’t think this really fits that, correct? Clint told us about the mission from the start which he could have not done at all, and we knew that he would most likely take it anyways. Although, I don’t appreciate that he took Bucky along with him.”

“What’s going on?”

Steve looks over and sees Natasha walking into the living room.

“Fury’s sending our omega on missions without asking us first, and now we’re missing two omega’s,” Tony informs her. “We’re arguing about whether or not we should bring them home.”

Natasha raises her eyebrows as she looks around at the four alpha’s, before letting out a quiet laugh. “Wow, guys. I leave you for two days. _Two days_ , and this is what I come back to? Honestly, I can’t leave you alpha’s alone for two seconds!” She shakes her head.

“What do you suggest we do then?” Sam asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Well, it’s too late now. They’re long gone, and Clint won’t come home without a fight,” Natasha says.

“You’ve got a point,” Tony mumbles, sighing with frustration. “Who’s on Lucky duty then?”

Natasha snorts. “You think I’m gonna let any of you look after Clint’s most prized possession when you can’t even look after the omega’s? _I’m_ on Lucky duty.” She turns and walks out of the living room.

“Well, great,” Steve says, scoffing. “It’s one thing after another, isn’t it?”

“Come on, Steve. No pack is perfect. Not even Captain America as our lead alpha,” Sam says.

Steve glares at him, before frowning. “You’re right. We just have to do better. For our omega’s,”

****

“How do you think the alpha’s are doing back home?” Bucky asks as he and Clint are hiding in trees, a couple other guys from SHIELD are with them. They’re waiting to attack an active HYDRA base. Clint has his arrows, and Bucky has his sniper ready for when their targets arrive. More importantly, he's ready for when Clint does something stupid, because Bucky knows Clint all too well, and he's willing to forget about the mission if it means protecting a member of his pack.

“Oh, they’re pissed,” Clint says. “I thought for sure they would come looking for us by now.”

“That just means we’re going to get punished when we get home,” Bucky groans.

“Punished for _what_?” Clint asks, scoffing. “We did absolutely nothing wrong, and you know it, Bucky. Natasha would have done the same thing. They try punishing me, and I walk.”

Bucky’s eyes immediately widen, and he looks over at Clint. “Y- You’d really leave the pack?”

Clint hesitates. “I don’t know,” he mumbles. “I don’t really have anyone else that I could go to.”

“You know the alpha’s are only looking out for us, right?” Bucky asks. “They’re not trying to upset you.”

“I’m just… so tired of being treated like I’m something fragile. I’m not. I’m fucking Hawkeye. I don’t need any alpha constantly looking over me the way they do,” Clint mumbles, leaning into Bucky’s touch when Bucky places a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry for dragging you into my troubles like this.”

“It’s okay. We’re a team,” Bucky assures him. “I’m with you.”

“Hey, there’s a car pulling in over there,” one of the men shout.

Clint’s head immediately snaps up at that, going into Hawkeye mode, and he looks over to see a suspicious looking black car pulling into the driveway. He quickly gets an arrow out, ready to shoot.

“Clint, wait a second,” Bucky warns, grabbing a hold of Clint’s arm to stop him.

Clint instantly glares at him. “What are you doing? I’ve got a perfect shot right now,”

“We need to wait first. We don’t know who’s down there or what kind of weapons they have on them,” Bucky says. “Fury sent _us_ out here for a reason. Let’s not fuck it up.”

Clint groans at that. “I really don’t have the patience right now, but I know you’re right,” he grumbles, crouching back down to avoid being seen by any of the targets

Bucky and Clint come up with a plan to get the two of them and their guys closer to the building where their targets currently have their base set up. Fury thinks it’s another HYDRA base they missed before, so Clint knew that Bucky would want to take them down.

“I can get inside,” Clint tells Bucky. “You stay out here with a couple of guys.”

“You are not going in there alone, Barton. Don’t even think-”

“Don’t try to argue with me on this one, Bucky. I know what I’m doing,” Clint glares at him, and then he glances up before taking off towards the building.

Bucky groans and instantly buries his face in his hands. 

“ _Idiot_ ,” Bucky hears one of the other guys whisper, and he can’t disagree with him on that one.

Bucky watches Clint closely as he successfully takes down each of his targets as he makes his way closer to the building. His heart is pounding against his chest as each moment passes. This is potentially HYDRA they’re dealing with, and Bucky doesn’t want Clint to get hurt by them. Not like he did.

“Come on, Clint, you’re almost there, baby,” Bucky whispers to himself as he stays in position, having his gun ready in case he needs to shoot. Clint is right near the door. This is the make it or break it part. “Yes!” Bucky almost celebrates until he sees Clint run straight towards the door, and gets shot down. “No!”

Bucky starts shooting when he sees targets, before dropping his gun, completely abandoning his team, and running up to Clint. He falls to the ground beside Clint.

“I fucking told you not to go by yourself!” Bucky hisses as he starts to cover Clint’s wound.

“I-” Clint coughs, and groans when pain shoots through his body. “I had it.”

“Shut up, you fucking idiot. Don’t try to talk. Don’t- Don’t close your eyes! You hear me?” Bucky warns, trying to stay calm even though he’s freaking out on the inside because Clint got shot.

Medic arrives to take care of Clint. Bucky stays back, even though he desperately wanted to go with Clint.

But, seeing Clint get shot right in front of his eyes only made Bucky want to get his revenge, so of course they successfully take down the building.

When Bucky arrives at the hospital, he finds Tony and Sam outside of Clint’s room.

“Bucky,” Sam says the second he sees the omega.

Bucky doesn't hesitate to rush into his arms, unable to hold himself back.

“It’s alright. I’ve got you,” Sam whispers as he pulls Bucky into his arms. He glances over at Tony, who looks more worried over anything, despite how he felt the last time he talked to Clint.

“It’s not alright. Clint got shot!” Bucky cries. “I didn’t save him. I should have saved him.”

Tony frowns at that. “No, sweetheart. You couldn’t have known this would happen,”

Bucky sniffs and looks over at Tony. “Y- You’re not mad?”

“Of course I’m upset. My omega disobeys me and ends up getting shot,” he replies, before sighing. “But, more than anything I just care that you two are both safe. We have a lot to talk about.”

“Is- Is he going to be okay?” Bucky asks nervously.

“Why don’t you go in and see him? Steve’s in there,” Tony says, nodding towards Clint’s room.

Bucky hesitates, before letting go of Sam and making his way to Clint’s room. He takes a deep breath before pushing the door open slowly. He looks up and sees Steve standing by Clint’s bed.

Clint, who is currently passed out and has his chest wrapped in a bandage.

Steve looks over, and stands straight when he sees Bucky standing in the doorway. “Buck,” he whispers, before walking over to him and pulling him into a tight hug. “Thank God you’re okay.”

“I’m sorry Steve,” Bucky whispers as he hugs Steve back as he takes a deep breath. “I tried to protect him. I didn’t-”

“Don’t,” Steve warns before pulling away from the hug. He looks down at Bucky. “We don’t have to talk about anything right now. I’m just glad that you’re here now. You’re safe.”

Bucky takes a deep breath. “I've learnt my lesson. I don’t think I want to go on another mission for awhile without my alpha's,”

Steve smiles softly and gently strokes Bucky’s cheek. “That’s perfectly fine, baby,”

Bucky smiles a little, before walking over to Clint’s bed, and glaring at the sleeping man. “Idiot,”

Steve chuckles from behind him. “You’re both idiots,”

Bucky blinks a few times and looks up at Steve. “What did the doctors say?”

“He’ll be fine,” Steve tries to assure him. “It’ll be a long recovery. But, he’ll be fine.”

“You know, I think I’m going to seriously wrap him up in bubble wrap and trap him in a room in the tower,” Bucky says. “That’s the only way he won’t end up in the hospital.”

“You know what, I’m not even going to argue with you on that one,” Steve says.


End file.
